This invention is in the field of valve assemblies for controlling water flow to and from a filter. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,761, issued to Robert M. McClory, there is disclosed a filter attachable to a water faucet for removing impurities from water. A push button actuated stem is operable to direct the liquid either through the filter or through a passage bypassing the filter. Likewise, in my pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 213,822, filed Dec. 8, 1980, and entitled Self-Locking Filter Valve, I have disclosed a lever actuated valve stem combined with a filter assembly attachable to a water faucet.
In lieu of attaching a filter assembly directly to a faucet, it is possible to connect the filter assembly in line with the water pipe leading to the faucet. Such an arrangement is typically utilized when the filter is large. The filter within the assembly must be removed periodically for installation of a clean filter therby necessitating a valve to shut off the flow of water to the filter assembly. Additional piping and valves are necessary to bypass the filter assembly allowing for continual flow of water to the faucet. The additional piping and valves add to the cost as well as require additional space for installation. Disclosed herein is a filter assembly having bypass valves constucted therein to facilitate the non-interruption of the flow of water to the faucet while the filter is being exchanged.